Compact refrigerators are used for many different purposes. They are often found in dormitories, hotels, offices and other establishments. Compact refrigerators are also often used in housing units for storage of beverages in bar areas or entertainment areas. Compact refrigerators provide useful storage for refrigerated items without the requirement for the considerable floor space and power draw that is required for a full size refrigerator.
Compact refrigerators and associated appliances may benefit from improvements.